themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Black Circle
Just to clarify as so many have been known by so many names decreed and ordained by the one true great celestial being. The names of the four horsemen are Mikhail, Jabrail, Azrail and Nazreen or known by his true name the Crown of Heaven Metatron, sent forth so many times sacrificing himself out of compassion even after nailed to a cross. And Mikhail is the Angel War, the red horsemen, which is why he's been depicted throughout all history clothed in red, yielding a sword and scales, not to mention his seal in Madaba not Ashdod. Furthermore Azrail was the only one ever referenced in Ashdod with Amen. And don't make it sound the way you do "the Black Circle" if that was the case would the last messenger sent have made reference to Azrail and the coming of the end, ordained by Heaven not Hell, as he was never banished by Heaven. Promoted to the Archangel of Death long ago, carrying the burden of all the innocence slain by men, enduring their pain and protested equality out of witness born of mankinds inhumanity, despair, destruction and constant misuse of ancient mystical arts. What should one assume of those who enslave angels to do the bidding of their vanity and greed. The book of Razail was to be placed in the Ark and hidden from men one final time, but even moses disobeyed which ended with the slaying of two in the house of vengence, when they tried to repossess a book that men were never worthy of. Man's ignorance is the reason instead of offering an understanding of the book of light and all the universe it was simplified to 10 commandments that can't even be obeyed. Which is why the last messenger told mohammed of ire and intolerance, but truly how much tolererance does man expect. The end and the horsemen are commanded by Heaven not hell, in its poetic existence as it was not man's hell but satanal's and fire was his ire, Judgement in fact is the end to Satanal's trial. As well, the grigori were sent as watchers and most were banished for pretending to be gods and for their love of men or should I say women. And further clarification Azrail is well and has not perished as is Nathanal as he is the only one that can invoke Azrail to deal with ignorance not stupidity. Just as I am certain no man can invoke Razail but he too is safe and sound. I have tried for sometime to see past the chaos of men, but when Metatron is forced to tend over 10 million more children slain every month, where is their justice, who weeps for them other than those that are not their kin. Even Satanal could never have imagined the true capabilities and brutalities of men, even though he was once known as the Angel of Truth. I have never taken sides in war that should have never ensued but why should the gates be reopened when men do not care to be enlightened and can not tend to their own lambs why should the children be forsaken or suffer the sins of their fathers. As the Holy Grail never existed in physical it was the knowledge that true enlightenment and eternal life will not be obtained until Gd's judgement has been passed, once the scales have been tipped and the cross has been turned. As even the dead shall rise to atone, as the gates have been sealed for sometime now. Here is the gift of the 10th Sephiroth, the one removed from the book of Razail before it was placed in the Ark. The one that contains the star of Holy Creation known as stella or najm which ever your preference and 12 spheres, the 12 stones Elijah builds an altar with. The Key to the Kingdom of Heaven, and as the 4 of the corners hold back the winds, the eye of Gd opens from the throne of Heaven, the fourth dimension, and the four horsemen arrive. Naming the 12 of God's Wrath, the 4 of the corners, the 4 horsemen, the six who represent vengence and the 6 who sit on the highest council, the one's responsible for sealing the gate. I have altered it slighly so only those you should possess a true understanding will obtain it.